


Straight From An Epilogue Of A Longfic

by izuruthemad



Series: Z's NDRv3 Virtual AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, This is all just fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruthemad/pseuds/izuruthemad
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi finally tie the knot.





	Straight From An Epilogue Of A Longfic

**Author's Note:**

> you know which fic I'm referencing
> 
> you know which one

> "Will you marry me?"
> 
> Kokichi took two strides over to him and pulled him into a soft kiss. He broke free, and collapsed into Shuichi's arms, sobbing.
> 
> _"Yes, yes, a million times over yes."_

* * *

Here they were in July, two weeks after the proposal, pouring over locations in a wedding catalogue. There were two mugs of tea on their round wooden table. Kokichi leaned into Shuichi's side, the heat getting to him despite the running air conditioner.

"I never liked summer," he grumbled, reaching up to brush his hair away from his sweat-streaked forehead. "It's too humid. I don't like it."

Shuichi chuckled. "Me neither, but we'll live. Tell you what, we'll have the wedding in fall then. I think we'd both like that."

"Make sure it doesn't rain!" Kokichi joked. "I'd hate for that to happen, nishishi."

"Some irony, huh?" Shuichi hummed, and flipped the catalogue to the next page. Nothing interesting there.

There was a knock on their apartment door. "I got it!" Kokichi yelled, and ran towards it. There waiting was Tenko and Himiko, both carrying boxes of more wedding catalogues.

Shuichi smiled absentmindedly. "Ah, Tenko, Himiko, right on time. Thanks a lot.'

Tenko took both boxes and placed them on the floor next to their couch. "These are all of ours, Tsumugi and Kaede's and Kaito and Maki's old magazines. Hopefully you'll find something you like, degenerates."

Himiko mosied on over next to the table. "Any luck?" she asked, a yawn punctuating her inquiry.  "Nyeh, your room is really warm. I hope you have ice water."

"Mm. Nothing yet. Feel free to help yourself to a water bottle from the fridge," Shuichi replied. His fiancé chose this moment to return and wind his thin arms around his waist, whining something about  _Shuu, get me some water toooo, I'm dehydrating._ Shuichi laughed and ran his fingers through Kokichi's soft purple hair.

Tenko got three water bottles from the fridge and returned, giving one to her wife and another to Kokichi, who greedily snatched it, undid the cap and began to chug it. Tenko took a gratuitous swig from the third one and pulled a magazine out of the box.

"I'd recommend this one," she advised. "It's got quite a few nice ideas. If not, there's always the park. It looks really nice in the fall; the lillies in the pond start to bloom."

"Thanks, Tenko-chan," Kokichi replied with a grin. "Shuu and I will make sure to look through it."

"You're very welcome. I'd stay longer, but we were cooking lunch before we came. I'd hate to see it burn." Tenko scooped up a sleepy Himiko in her strong arms. With a wave, and an inscrutable grin, she left them to their work.

The couple looked at each other, a knowing look in their eyes. At the same time, they blurted, "Wouldn't it be nice if it was just in the park?"

* * *

Here they were in August, going to a jeweler's to get their rings commissioned.

Kokichi's amethyst eyes sparkled with wonder as gemstones glittered in his vision. He resisted the urge to beg for a large amber stone that reminded him of his fiancé's eyes. Their jobs paid well, and they had quite a bit of the prize money left, but he didn't want to drain their funds on shiny things. Money is better spent on experiences anyways.

Shuichi motioned to a pair a few inches away. Kokichi smiled as he saw them. Those were perfect. They were simple golden bands, with a tiny star-shaped diamond set in the middle. Around the jewel were tiny swirls of metal, locking it in and framing it. He looked back up at his expectant fiancé with a smile and a nod.

_Yes. They're perfect._

Shuichi understood. He walked up next to Kokichi and got the clerk's attention. Kokichi looked up at him with awe. He was much better at dealing with people than he was. He treasured that, as he did with everything Shuichi had to offer. Shuichi  _was_ a priceless treasure in his eyes.

After the order was complete, they left the shop hand in hand. There was another thing off the list, and it was possibly the most important thing.

That night, Kokichi remembers Shuichi clinging to him, his body warm, inhaling and exhaling steadily until Kokichi himself drifted off to sleep.

Kokichi might not've gotten his little gem, but he found something just as good.

* * *

Here they were in September, looking at a shop for wedding attire.

Kokichi had figured he'd wear another dress. He still remembers each time he wore a dress or a skirt for Shuichi; it never failed to stun the other man. Kokichi hoped to give him the stun of the lifetime by looking stunning in a white dress.

Kaede and Tsumugi came along with them. The two women were insistant on helping Kokichi try on dress after dress. Some were ridiculous, others obscenely expensive; Kokichi thought he'd retch if he saw another white dress. The couple sighed as Kokichi bailed and sat down on the nearest bench, exhausted.

Sensing an opportunity, they whisked Shuichi away to try them on, amid protests from both men. Kokichi tapped his foot impatiently on the linoleum as his beloved Shuu and a dress disappeared into the dressing room. It was five whole minutes before Kaede came out laughing, motioning for Shuichi to come out.

Kokichi's jaw dropped to the floor. Shuichi was radiant. His soft, feminine features accentuated the dress they'd found; it was sleeveless, his thin shoulders and arms bare for Kokichi to see. The white dress tightened at the midsection, and the skirt spread outwards, white faux flowers interwoven into the fabric. He had on a white choker-style necklace, and when he moved his leg out from the skirt to reveal the shoes, Kokichi could see lacy white stockings. He tried not to blush imagining him in just those stockings.

In his hands was a veil headpiece, and upon seeing his fiancé's reaction, he shyly slipped it into his hair. The veil had a white rose crown, and the thin fabric ended in a lacy style that Kokichi loved.

Kokichi swallowed. "H-he's wearing the dress," he stammered, his face going bright red like a firetruck. He cursed internally as he felt the blood rushing to his face.

Shuichi gently took his hand. "Hey," he whispered gently. "It's ok to blush. I won't judge."

Kokichi jumped into his arms and buried his face into his chest. "I knowww, but I'm still really embarrassed," he whined. "I had more composure than this! You've made me soft, Shumai!"

"Mmm, soft is good on you, sweetheart," Shuichi murmured.

After he changed out of the dress and they purchased it, Tsumugi and Kaede followed them back, talking Shuichi's ear off about how they would do his makeup. Kokichi grinned as he imagined his fiancé in what they had planned. 

* * *

Here they were in October, a week before the wedding, buying supplies, trying to avoid trick-or-treaters.

Shuichi laughed, trying not to drop the box of wedding favors, as Kokichi and a little kid in a knight costume raced each other around the square, another kid in a witch costume cheering them on. Kokichi would purposefully slow down to let the kid beat him, a happy smile adorning his face.

"There is no hope for victory against Sir Lancelot!" the kid cheered, waving his foam sword as Kokichi groaned in mock defeat, miming holding his side from a sword wound. The other kid in the witch hat laughed, and ran over to tickle his nose with their feathered "broom". Shuichi hastily stuffed the candy the kids were dropping back into their buckets.

Shuichi grinned down at his "defeated" fiancé. "Whatever will we do?" he asked, playacting for the kids. "My beloved has been slain; what a tragedy, I say! What a tragedy!" He let out a "sob" and sunk to his knees, careful not to break anything as he set down the stuff they bought.

"Shuu..." Kokichi dramatically moaned, "I will miss you so... do not guilt over me... bleh." He played dead and the kids squealed.

"No!" the little kid in the witch hat said. "Ressurection spell!" The kid mimed firing a spell, and Kokichi sat up as though electrocuted. 

"I am risen!" he shrieked, causing the kids to laugh again.

"He is!" Shuichi added, leaning over to hug his fiancé! "You have saved him!"

The boy in the knight ccostume feigned innocence. "Wasn' me," he murmured.

"Hey, hey! Let's go get more candy!" The "witch" offered. They took the other kid by the hand, and waving, the pair ran off happily.

Shuichi smirked at Kokichi, still cradling him. "I didn't know you were so good with kids."

"Me neither." Kokichi closed his eyes in satisfaction and hummed. "They're adorable."

* * *

Here they were in November, two days before the wedding, setting up flowers and streamers in the park.

"Do you think we got too many?" Kokichi asked his fiance curiously, kicking his feet as he sat on the bench. As they spoke, Kaito, Maki, Tenko, Gonta, Keebo, their old therapist Hajime and his friends Owari, Nekomaru, Gundham and Kazuichi came by, each carrying a heavy flowerpot filled with white blooms.

"No," Shuichi replied, laughing, "no we didn't."

From their side, sitting on a picnic blanket, eating sandwhiches with some of Hajime's other friends, Nagito chuckled. "Hajime and Izuru both have been complaining about the workload ever since you introduced the idea," he joked. "I can't wait to see the hope that will result from this task being completed."

"For once, I agree with Nagito on this idea of hope," a blonde woman in a fancy dress added. Shuichi remembered her name to be Sonia Nevermind. "I can imagine how pleased Kazuichi and Gundham will be once they're finished. Kazuichi never liked work, and Gundham believes the atmosphere has scared away the devas."

"O-oh," a woman with dak purple hair stuttered, "that's not good for their health. Small animals like hamsters don't thrive in a stressful environment." 

"Hmm. Good point. I shall go take care of them for Gundham." Sonia left, following the flowerpots.

In a few minutes, the last flowerpot was placed, and Kaito returned, flipping Shuichi the bird. "I know Kokichi is extra as fuck," he began, "but that's TOO MANY FLOWERS."

"It looks nice," Shuichi replied evenly. Kokichi giggled and bat his eyelashes at Kaito, who sighed and chuckled at the short man's antics.

Maki came over, following her husband. "Shuichi's right, it's lovely. For once, Kokichi, your eye for extravagant stuff has served a purpose."

"That's my job, nishishi!" Kokichi replied, satisfied.

Shuichi was satisfied too. His fiancé might be overt at times, but he continued to spice up life.

* * *

Here they were in November, on the day of the wedding, and Kokichi was standing at the altar in a white suit.

It was cloudy today, and a bit chilly, but Kokichi didn't mind. At least it wasn't raining. The clouds cast a cool filter on everything he saw.

He shivered as a gust of wind blew over the park. Red and orange leaves blew off of the trees, and one stuck in Angie's hair as she peered down at him with interest. 

"Are you nervous?" she whispered to him. 

Kokichi nodded meekly. Truth be told, he was incredibly nervous. Time couldn't have moved any slower. He could feel every heartbeat, each frantic, violent heartbeat that he made.

Angie smiled. It was reassuring. "Don't worry," she said quietly, her voice gentle. "Whatever happens, Shuichi will still care for you. I can tell."

_She's right. He would never leave. We're too far deep._

_I'm... never going to be alone again._

"Thank you," he whispered back.

He looked back towards the people, and in the distance, he could see his fiancé, soon to be husband, walking up the aisle. At his arm, escorting him up, was Hajime, looking stern, almost as if he was Shuichi's father. Shuichi looked stunning; along with the absolutely gorgeous dress they'd bought, he was wearing the veil and a corsage on his right wrist. His makeup was done beautifully, courtesy of Tsumugi; along with his eyeliner, Tsumugi had done blush near his eyes and had applied faux gemstone wings near his eyes with some sort of adhesive. He had on a light lipgloss and highlighter. In his hands, he carried a large bouquet of white roses, ribbon spilling over the sides.

In other words, he was gorgeous. Otherworldly. Etheral. Kokichi couldn't think of a word good enough; his mind was going blank.

He blinked, and Shuichi was at his side. From this close he could see Shuichi had silver glitter on his lashes. Shuichi studied his face with concern. Could he tell he was nervous?

Shuichi put a hand on his cheek. It was warm. "'Kichi," he murmured. "It's alright. You're going to do fine, ok? Trust me."

Kokichi leaned into his touch.  _Ok. I trust you._

The way Shuichi smiled made him think he could somehow hear his thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we are here to celebrate the union of Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma..."

Shuichi set down the bouquet and took Kokichi's hands in his own. He could feel the shorter man trembling; ever so gently, he squeezed them. Slipping his thumbs underneath Kokichi's, he rubbed the pads of his fiancé's hands. Kokichi stilled.

"Do you, Shuichi Saihara, take Kokichi Ouma as your lawfully wedded husband, through the good, the bad, and everything in between, until your dying day?"

"I do," Shuichi asserted firmly.

"And do you, Kokichi Ouma, take Saihara Shuichi as your lawfully wedded husband, from now until forever?"

Kokichi exhaled.

"I do."

_That's right. There's nothing to be afraid of._

"Then I pronounce you husband and husband."

The audience cheered.

"You may kiss the groom."

Kokichi slowly lifted the veil away from his husband's face and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Shuichi smiled gently and pulled him in for another, longer kiss.

Kokichi laughed and brushed the veil away. Something cold hit his nose.

He looked skyward.

It had started to snow.

The newlyweds looked up with awe as crystaline snowflakes fluttered to earth around them. As the procession moved out to head to the reception, Shuichi and Kokichi stood, watching their beautiful white flowers get dusted with beautiful white snow. Mahiru took the opportunity to take a candid photograph, and then left to follow everyone else.

"Isn't it lovely?" Shuichi asked shyly.

Kokichi smiled.

"Not as lovely as you."

* * *

Here they were in November, the night after the wedding, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Kokichi was satisfied; full of drinks, memories, and love to last him a lifetime. He might forget things, like groceries, and the punchline to jokes, but he'd never forget this day. The vows, the dancing, the drinks, and everything after it in the comfort of their own home would stick with him for the rest of his life.

He snuggled closer to the man who chose to spend the rest of his life with him. Shuichi smiled warmly, his golden eyes heavy with sleep. He still had those stockings on. Kokichi smiled as he felt the other's hand weave through his hair, comfortable against his scalp. 

Kokichi scooted up to meet his lips once more. Shuichi hummed into the kiss. When he was done, he laid down onto the pillow, one hand around his beloved, the other intertwined with one of his hands. Their rings glinted in the moonlight, the star-shaped diamonds oddly fitting for the moment at hand.

"Hey," he whispered, "I love you."

Shuichi grinned tiredly.

"I love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 ★☆

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm a sucker for happy endings. i'm also a sucker for people in love. both are great.
> 
> mmmh so my friend is being physically abused by his other friends and his brother? and like his brother has figured out that it bothers me on a visceral level so he waits until I'm close by and whacks him
> 
> and today he had a friend grab my lance by the shoulders and he hit him four times whule he struggled to break free
> 
> so i _screamed_ and ran for it
> 
> it resulted in me hyperventilating in the girls bathroom and my poor friend struggling to do something about it
> 
> i will personally destroy that bastard
> 
>  
> 
> anyways yea i'll make a series for this and "To Begin Again"


End file.
